Autism is a neurodevelopment disorder that manifests itself in markedly abnormal social interaction, communication ability, patterns of interests, and patterns of behavior.
Although the specific etiology of autism is unknown, many researchers suspect that autism results from genetically mediated vulnerabilities to environmental triggers, and is generally evident in children by the age of three. It is estimated that, in the United States, autism occurs in as many as 1 in 166 children.
Some children with autism have improved their social and other skills to the point that they can fully participate in mainstream education and social events, but there are no indications that a cure for autism is possible with current technology or advances in medicine.
There is a great diversity in the skills and behaviors of individuals diagnosed as autistic. Much of this is due to the sensory system of autistics, which is quite different from the sensory system of other people, since certain stimulations can affect an autistic person differently from how they would a non-autistic person, and the degree to which the sensory system is affected varies considerably from one autistic person to another.
A key characteristic of children with autism is that they display symptoms much like those found in sensory integration dysfunction. These children exhibit problems coping with the normal sensory input. Indicators of this disorder include oversensitivity or under reactivity to touch, movement, sights, or sounds; poor body awareness; difficulty learning new motor skills or movements; and social and/or emotional problems.
Sensory experiences involve touch, movement, body awareness, sight, sound, and the effects of gravity on the body. The process wherein the brain organizes and interprets all of this sensory information at the same time is generally referred to as “sensory integration.” Some disabilities, such as autism, make it difficult to organize sensory input and interpret environmental stimuli and can lead to stress and anxiety.
It has been found that certain kinds of sensory stimulation can help the neurological system to normalize and adjust the accuracy of the body's sensory perception. For example, a tactile stimulation can affect tactile perception, body awareness, motor planning, visual perception, and learning capability. Additionally, tactile and auditory stimulation have been shown to decrease autistic children's feelings of anxiety and discomfort.
Research has found that the application of deep touch stimulation, referred to as “deep pressure,” helps to produce a calming effect on hyperactive and autistic individuals. Deep pressure is used to reduce anxiety's debilitating effects. Generally speaking, deep touch pressure is the type of surface pressure that is exerted in most types of firm touching, holding, hugging, or other physical contact. To soothe the effects of anxiety, the pressure is typically “deep,” often intense pressure. However, achieving the appropriate level or amount of pressure may be problematic. The term “deep pressure” as it is used herein refers to, but is not limited to, the level of pressure necessary to produce a calming affect. The level of pressure necessary to achieve a calming effect will differ from one person to another and from one location on the body to another.
One method that has been used comfort autistic children is to provide deep pressure massages or hugs. Another method is to create what is known as a “kid burrito” by rolling the child up tightly in a blanket, or what is known as a “kid sandwich” by squeezing the child between two gymnastic mats or sofa cushions. These methods, however, present practical problems. Specifically, it is difficult for a parent—or other person with whom the child is comfortable—to be consistently available to provide the therapy. This is especially the case in view of the vicissitudes of the needs of an autistic child. Additionally, these methods do not allow specificity with regard to the particular parts of the body upon which the child desires the pressure and the particular level of pressure desired. Finally, these methods can only be applied in limited environments, as they might subject the child to social discomfort if performed in public.
A conventional apparatus for providing deep pressure is known as the “Hug Box,” developed by Temple Grandin. The Hug Box is made of two padded side-boards which are hinged near the bottom to form a V-shape. In operation, a user lies down or squats inside the V-shaped opening of the apparatus, and, by using a lever, engages an air cylinder, which pushes the side-boards together. The side-boards make contact with the subject and provide deep pressure stimulation evenly across the lateral parts of the body. However, this apparatus is large and not portable. Furthermore, due to its size, the apparatus may not be safe for use by children.
Other conventional methods of providing deep pressure include the use of weighted materials to cover or be worn by the individual. Examples of these weighted devices include weighted vests, weighted blankets, and weighted bands, all of which are designed to provide the individual with a source of deep pressure. However, the use of weighted materials is limited to a static amount of pressure, i.e., the weighted materials provide an amount of pressure applied that may not be adjusted to suit the needs of the user. The weighted coverings provide a static level of pressure, which over time, tends to numb the individual, thereby reducing the therapeutic benefits of the deep pressure. These products offer only a single level of pressure to the user that can not be adjusted according to the individual's needs or desires.
Another effective deep touch stimulation treatment technique is rhythmic vestibular stimulation. For example, the use of vibration provides input to the body and the brain, and helps stimulate body awareness and motor function accuracy, facilitating a feeling of calmness.
Yet another technique for assisting sensory integration involves the use of auditory input stimulation of a calming nature, such as low frequency sounds. According to this approach, the auditory input stimulates movement of the receptors in the middle ear, allowing the cochlear and vestibular systems to facilitate perception of time and space.
Dr. Alfred Tomatis determined that sound may be used to stimulate the vestibular system. In his studies, he used music recorded with specific emphasis on low and mid-range frequencies (e.g., 0-750 Hz) to enhance and support awareness of the body.
Autistic individuals, particularly autistic children, also desire assimilation into social environments, without fear of stigmatization. The sleeping bag is one prominent accessory to many child and adolescent social activities (e.g., camping trips, slumber parties, and day-care or pre-school nap-time sessions). The conventional sleeping bag, however, fails to provide an autistic individual with any therapeutic sensory stimulation to alleviate autism-related anxiety or discomfort.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a sleeping bag that provides a user with an appropriate, adjustable level of deep pressure, vibration, and low frequency sound.